


All of Me (a Playlist of Our Journey)

by Kerrbear88



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrbear88/pseuds/Kerrbear88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their seventeen year partnership and twenty year plus friendship, Meryl and Charlie have been through more than most people. Meryl means the world to Charlie so instead of telling her how much she means, he puts all of his feelings into a playlist for her.  (This is a song fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shy This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my newest venture. I've had this idea in my head for a while now (and since I'm sick in bed), I've decided to finally start writing it. This first chapter is long and I don't foresee the rest of the chapters to be this long. Please read and as always comments are always welcome! If you have any songs/prompts you'd like me to use, please let me know and I'd love to add them in. 
> 
> The first song I use is called Shy This Way by Tristan Prettyman Ft. Jason Mraz all credit for this song goes to them.
> 
> This is a work of fiction... (you know the drill). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ch. 1

 

"Shit, shit shit!" Meryl yelled at her phone as she quickly turned off the shower and ran to pick up her phone.   
"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.   
"Hey babe."

Meryl smiled as she heard Charlie's voice on the other end.  
"How are you?"   
"I'm good. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home 'til later, so mind meeting me at the rink around 7?"   
"Sure, want me to bring anything?"   
"Just your beautiful self."   
"Okay, I'll see you later."   
"Alright, love you Mer."   
"Love you too Charlie."

Meryl spent the day doing some errands. She thought it was strange though that both Meryl and Charlie's parents weren't home or picking up their phones, but she shook it off. 

She got home around 6 and made both Charlie and her some dinner. She wasn't sure if he had packed any but figured if he didn't eat it tonight, she'd have lunch for the next day. 

She packed two salads, some fruit, and a cookie for each of them. After making dinner, she walked upstairs to get ready to meet Charlie at the rink. 

She was surprised when she walked into their bedroom and saw what she assumed was a dress lying out on their bed with a note and rose on top of it. 

She smelled the rose before pulling the note out of the envelope.  
 _Dear Mer,  
_ _I can't wait to see you tonight.  
_ _Please wear this and I'll meet you  
_ _in the media room at the rink.  
_ _Love,  
_ _Charlie_

Eagerly Meryl pulled the dress out of the bag. It was the white dress she wore in Sochi for the gala performance. She quickly applied some makeup and kept her hair down in lose curls. 

She quickly grabbed her gym bag (which included her skates) and left their house.

When Meryl arrived at the rink she only saw two cars in the lot. Marina's and Charlie's. She parked next to Charlie and headed inside.

Meryl was surprised that as soon as she entered the rink, Marina pulled her into a tight hug.   
"Hi Marina."   
"Oh Meryl you know how proud I am of you?"   
"Umm thank you?"   
"Go get Charlie, I'll see you soon." Marina said as she pulled away.

Meryl shook her head as she headed into the media room. It had been a weird day. "Charlie, is Marina okay? She just gave me a huge hug. Not that I mind but it's not how Marina usually acts."   

"Charlie?" She asked looking around the room. He didn't answer but she set her things down and saw Charlie's computer sitting on the table.

She sat down and clicked the play button.  
"Hi babe! So sorry I've been so mysterious lately but I wanted to surprise you. Meryl, I hope you know how much I love and care for you. Sometimes it's hard for me to put into words how much you mean to me…"

Meryl was surprised as she saw Charlie's smile falter and tears came to his eyes.   
"So instead I did it really the only way I know how, I made you a playlist and slideshow of our journey, competitive and in life. I hope you enjoy it babe. Love you!" He said as he blew her a kiss.

Meryl looked around for Charlie, but when she couldn't see him, turned back to his computer as shy this way by Tristan Prettyman and Jason Mraz came through the speakers and photos of Charlie and Meryl as kids popped onto the screen. 

______________________________________________

_You know you're stunning  
_ _You're absolutely stunning_

"MOM!!" Charlie yelled as he pulled his mother toward the rink.   
"What honey?"   
"Look!" Charlie said as he pointed to a little girl skating on the ice. "She's the best skater I've ever seen!"   
"She is good honey, maybe you should try to go talk to her." Jacqui answered.   
"Maybe." Charlie said as he went to put on his own skates.

_And now I'm crying_  
 _It's only cause I'm caring_  
 _And if you were more daring_  
 _Maybe you'd stop staring_  
 _And come over and talk to me_  
 _Tell me bout how you've been waiting so patiently_  
 _And how you tried but I just turned away_  
 _And I'll say yeah well you know,  
_ _I'm shy that way_

Although Charlie had noticed that little girl a few weeks ago, he still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her. Every time something came up - whether it was her coach or mom talk to her or her lesson ending as his was starting. He was starting to get frustrated though. 

Charlie was practicing a spin when the little girl fell trying to do a jump.

He quickly skated over to her and noticed tears in her eyes.   
"Are you okay?" He asked as he bent over her. She nodded trying to blink away the tears.   
"It's okay, I fall all the time." He said as he put out his hand to help her up. "I'm Charlie."   
"I'm Meryl." She said quietly. He wasn't sure if she normally spoke that quietly or if it was because she was still blinking back the tears.

"I saw you skate a few weeks ago, you're the best skater I've ever seen!" He said with a huge smile.   
"Thank you." She said as they both skated over to the boards, where Meryl's mother and coach were waiting for them.

"Honey, you okay?" Cheryl asked her daughter. Meryl nodded as she took the water bottle from her coach.   
"Mom, this is Charlie."

As Meryl's coach looked on, something clicked. He loved the interaction he saw with Meryl and Charlie and thought if the kids and families were up to it, they'd make great parters. 

_Shy that way_  
 _Maybe I'm shy that way_  
 _Oh, you know you're stunning_  
 _You're absolutely stunning_  
 _But you're always runnin'  
_ _But I'll catch up to you_

Meryl liked being partners with Charlie. She felt comforted that she had another hand to hold onto as she skated. She also knew that if she fell while skating she always had someone to catch her or pick her up. But man he was a fast athletic skater and sometimes it was hard for her to keep up with Charlie. But she was determined to catch him. 

_The way you keep your distance_  
 _Keeping my interest_  
 _So I'll keep it persistent_  
 _Oh, maybe someday_  
 _Someway, somehow in some town_  
 _We'll get together and_  
 _We'll break it down_  
 _And I'll ask why you've been_  
 _So shy, gotta be that way  
_ _Maybe baby, oh love, I like it that way_

Charlie liked being partnered with Meryl as well but man was she quiet and shy. He kept saying jokes whenever he would see her to try to lighten the mood or get her to talk, but usually she'd laugh and make one small comment but that was it. He was hoping one day he'd break through her wall, but sometimes he liked that she was so shy. At the age of 8 she surely was a challenge. But if anyone was going to live up to that challenge, it'd be Charlie. 

_Shy that way_  
 _You know I love you so shy,_  
 _Shy that way_  
 _So keep it comin' comin' comin'  
_ _Shy that way_

"Meryl you need to look at Charlie, come on honey. I swear he's not that scary." Her coach said exasperated.   
Meryl just looked down at the ice still keeping her frame.   
"Meryl, do I need to put a sticker in between his eyes so you have something to look at?"

"Coach, can we have a few minutes?" Charlie asked him.   
"Sure, take five." 

Meryl and Charlie were quiet as they skated off together. They each sat down next to each other and had a few sips of the water.   
"Meryl? You don't need to look me in the eyes. If you want to that's great but it doesn't seem that way, so why don't you look at the scrape my older brother gave me while we were wrestling. He got in so much trouble for that!" Charlie said as he pointed to his cut.

"Thank you." Meryl said quietly. "I'm ready to try again." She said as she slipped off her skate guards and skated to the middle of the rink. 

Just like Charlie had suggested, Meryl stared at the cut for the rest of the practice. 

_There's always too much talking_  
 _And I wanna just keep walking_  
 _But I keep staring baby_  
 _Keep staring_  
 _Though I may not know the right things to say  
_ _I'll get it out to you one day_

Charlie and Meryl had been a team together for a few months now. Although they had some competitions and had done well, Meryl still didn't talk too much. It didn't bother Charlie, it was just hard for him to read her. 

Much to his surprise, Meryl pulled him into a private corner of the locker room to talk to him before a competition one day.   
"Charlie, I know it's a little hard that I'm so shy and don't talk sometimes but I really like being your partner. I just feel like everyone talks so much and with you, I don't feel like I have to. I really like that. Thank you." 

Before Charlie could respond, Meryl walked out of the locker room and started skating on the ice. She knew that she could have explained more to Charlie but she knew one day she'd be able to and the words would come out easily. 

The great thing about Charlie was he accepted her no matter what. She gave him a small smile as he skated next to her and grabbed her hand. 

_I'm shy that way_  
 _You're shy that way_  
 _Do you like it?_  
 _Do you like it?_  
 _When I'm shy this way?_  
 _Yes I like it_  
 _Yes I like it_  
 _When you're shy_  
 _Shy that way_  
 _I like it_  
 _I like it shy_  
 _You know it's alright, it's okay_  
 _'Cause we're  
_ _Shy that way…_

The moms had thought it would be a good idea for Charlie and Meryl to have weekly play dates  or hang out sessions as the kids liked to call it. 

"Can I ask you something?" Meryl asked as she and Charlie played cards.   
"Sure."   
"Does it bother you that I'm shy?"   
"Nah." Charlie said nonchalantly. "I like you the way you are. Besides growing up with 4 brothers and sisters it's noisy all the time, I like how I don't always need to talk around you."   
"Okay, good."

   ______________________________________

As the song ended, Meryl looked around for Charlie once more, but didn't find him. She quickly sat herself back down as the next song began. 


	2. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second song on the playlist is With a Little Help From My Friends by the Beatles. While listening to it, Meryl flashes back to when she and Charlie had been partners for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! This chapter is cute but wasn't exactly how I pictured it (isn't it funny how that happens sometimes?) 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it. This chapter is a little shorter than the first. 
> 
> Again if there are any songs or prompts you'd like me to use please just let me know :) I'd be happy to try to fit it in. 
> 
> I didn't mention this in the last chapter but the rating is for future chapters possibly. 
> 
> And finally, this is a work of fiction. Some of it is based on real events.

 

Ch. 2

Meryl smiled as the opening notes of With a Little Help From My Friends came through the speakers. 

 

_What would you think if I sang out of tune  
_ _Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
_ _Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
_ _And I'll try not to sing out of key_

Charlie waited at his house on a Friday afternoon. He and Meryl always had their hang out sessions on Fridays but Meryl was going to be late today because she had  a doctors appointment.

Charlie and Meryl had been partners now for a year. Meryl had been opening up a little and started talking a little more. She was like an onion, her family teased. You needed to peel her back layer by layer. 

Charlie found he and Meryl talked the most after competitions and during their hang outs. 

Charlie rand down the stairs as he heard the door bell ring.   
"Hi!" He said as he opened the door. "Are you okay, Meryl? What did the doctor say?"

"Charlie, let them come in first." Jacqui said with a laugh.   
"Come on Meryl!" Charlie said as he gently grabbed her hand and brought her up to his room. 

Charlie tired to make Meryl laugh by telling jokes, but all he was receiving were sympathy laughs.   
"What happened at the doctors today?" He asked as he lied next to her on his bed. He found that sometimes if he didn't look at her while they talked she seemed to open up more. 

"The doctor said I have bad depth perception, which doesn't really bother me off the ice but when I'm on the ice, I can't tell where I am. I could be really close to the boards or to other skaters. I think that's why we did so bad at our last competition. I couldn't see where I was. I'm sorry Charlie. I understand if you don't want to skate with me anymore." 

Are you crazy?!" Charlie asked. "Of course I still want to skate with you! I can be your eyes on the ice and help you see. You bring the grace, beauty and softness to our team, I bring the eyes and athleticism." 

He could tell that Meryl appreciated his willingness to help her but didn't quite believe him yet. 

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed.   
"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer her as he pulled her down the stairs.   
"Mom, we need to go to the rink now… please?"   
"But Charlie Meryl and her mom just got here."   
"Please mom? If you won't drive us, we'll walk." 

Jacqui knew that if her son got an idea in his head, there would no stopping him.   
"Okay." She said as she grabbed her keys. 

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
_ _I get high with a little help from my friends  
_ _Going to try with a little help from my friends_

 

They laced up their skates and started skating around the rink.   
"See whenever we're on the ice, I've got you." He said as he guided her around the ice.

"Your job is to trust me and my job is to protect you." 

Meryl and Charlie spent the afternoon skating on the ice and goofing off.

Throughout their partnership Meryl always heard that Charlie was the lucky one to have found her. She reigned him in and brought beauty and grace to their athletic style of skating.

But she knew she was the lucky one. He supported her and kept her safe on the ice. She really felt like anyone else would have walked away, but he remained loyal. 

"Thank you." She said as they started skating off the ice. She pulled him in for a tight hug, surprising Charlie.   
"We're a team, that's what we do for each other."

_What do I do when my love is away?  
_ _Does it worry you to be one?  
_ _How do I feel by the end of the day  
_ _Are you sad because you're on your own?_

At this point in their partnership Charlie was still a singles skater and wasn't going to hang out with Meryl this weekend because he was at a competition. 

Meryl had made him a few gifts for good luck before he left but it still didn't mean she didn't miss him. 

He had become one of her closest friends over the last year.

"I just got a phone call from Jacqui." Cheryl said as she sat on the couch next to her daughter.   
"What did she say?" Meryl asked.   
"They wanted to know if we wanted to go over for dinner on Sunday after they get back from Charlie's competition."   
"Did you tell them yes?!"   
"I said I'd check with you."   
"Well call them back and say yes!" Meryl said.   
"Okay." Cheryl laughed as she left the room.

Meryl couldn't wait for dinner Sunday night.   
"Hi! How was your competition?" Meryl asked as she followed Charlie downstairs to hang out with his siblings.   
"Good, it wasn't the same without you though."  
Meryl couldn't help but smile as he said that.

_Now I get back with a little help from my fiends  
_ _I get high with a little help from my friends  
_ _Going to try with a little help from my friends_

Charlie knew it meant a lot to Meryl that he helped her on the ice, but he was grateful that he had such a great friend and partner. Even during his own skating competitions, Meryl would make him good luck presents or even sometimes go and cheer him on. 

Knowing he had her support helped him make the decision down the line to quit playing hockey and singles skating to focus on skating with Meryl. 

_Do you need anybody?  
_ _I need somebody to love  
_ _Could it be anybody?  
_ _I want somebody to love_

Are you sure you want to do this Meryl?" Cheryl asked her ten year old daughter. Although she was young, Cheryl had to trust her daughter could make her own decisions.   
"Yes mom. Now that I've skated with Charlie for over a year, I don't want to skate with anyone else… Plus I feel like I need him on the ice, I don't like to skate by myself anymore."   
"Okay…" 

_Would you believe in love at first sight ?  
_ _Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
_ _What do you see when you turn off the light?  
_ _I can't tell you, but I know it's mine_

Charlie knew from the moment he saw Meryl skating that he wanted to skate with her. Even at nine he knew if he was going to continue to skate he didn't want to skate with anyone else but Meryl. 

For Meryl as soon as Charlie stood by her side and helped her with her depth perception on the ice, she knew Charlie would be the only partner for her. 

_Oh I get by with a little help from my fiends  
_ _I get hight with a little help from my friends  
_ _Oh I'm going to try with a little help from my friends_

They knew it was crazy, and at such a young age the only word they could find to explain their connection was destiny. 

 

 

 


	3. Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter about Charlie and Meryl when they were much younger. Song used in this chapter is Count On Me by Bruno Mars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter! I've been going through so much personally. Hopefully you guys are still reading! Here's a very short chapter to help me get back into writing again. I hope you all like it! As always thanks to everyone who is reading, commenting, and leaving kuddos! Feed back is welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ch. 3

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
_ _I'll sail the world to find you  
_ _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
_ _I'll be the light to guide you  
_ _Find out what we're made of  
_ _When we are called to help our friends in need_

"Meryl can you relax a little more? I know it's scary…" 

It felt like they had been working on lifts forever but Meryl just couldn't get comfortable.   
"I'm trying." She said in her squeaky voice.   
"Coach, can you give us a second?" Charlie asked as he still had Meryl above his head.   
"Yeah, take five." 

Charlie gently placed her on the ground.   
"Thanks." Meryl said quietly as she went to grab some water. 

Charlie sat by her on the bench. Without talking, Meryl passed Charlie some water and he silently passed it back after taking a sip. 

"Do you remember when you found out about your depth perception thingy?" Charlie asked.   
"Yeah?"   
"And we went to the rink and I held your hand all day just to let you know I was there?"

Meryl didn't say anything so Charlie continued.   
"Mer, it's the same thing. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." Charlie said as he firmly took her hand. 

 

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
_ _I'll be there  
_ _And I know when I need it  
_ _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
_ _You'll be there  
_ _'Cause that's what friend are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Their coach almost fainted when he walked into the room to see Meryl and Charlie by themselves doing the lift they'd been struggling with perfectly.

_If you're tossing' and you're turnin'  
_ _And you just can't fall asleep  
_ _I'll sing a song beside you  
_ _If you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
_ _Every day I will remind you_

 

Hello?" Meryl asked as she picked up her phone.   
"Hi, sorry, we can talk tomorrow. I didn't mean to wake you." Charlie said rushed.   
"No it's okay, what's up?"

Meryl and Charlie had a perfect partnership. They both knew how to calm each other down and keep each other safe (well at least on the ice).

People would think that with all of Charlie's energy he'd have no problem falling asleep at night, but sometimes he just couldn't. He had too much energy.  
Talking to Meryl really seemed to relax him. She was a great best friend and would wait until she heard steady breathing and no talking from Charlie before she would hang up. 

  
And to show how much she meant to him he would leave little notes in her gym bag, or her favorite candy.

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
_ _I'll be there  
_ _And I know when I need it  
_ _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
_ _You'll be there  
_ _'Cause that's what friend are supposed to do_

Although now they were a bit older, they still hung out almost every Friday night.  
They were sitting on the couch together watching a movie.   
"Hey." Meryl whispered in the middle of it.   
"Hmm?" Charlie asked without looking away from the tv.   
"You're my best friend." Meryl whispered with a giggle.   
"You too." Charlie said as he nudged her with his arm and kept watching tv. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. I've Had the Time of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to help Meryl relax as she still struggles with lifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Sorry my updates are few and far between. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and commenting! It really means a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. Again prompts are welcomed along with feedback. Hope you guys enjoy this :) 
> 
> Also the song is I've Had the Time of My Life from the dirty dancing sound track...
> 
> \- K

Ch. 4

Meryl burst into fits of laughter as I've had the time of my life came blasting through the speakers. She vividly remembered being sixteen years old and getting ready to go to the lake house for a week with her family and Charlie's family. 

She always loved going to the lake. It was a week of relaxing, swimming, water sports, and a week away from skating. 

She loved skating and knew she wanted to do it as long as her body would allow, but she felt like she and Charlie were able to act their age whenever they went to the lake and not take things so seriously. 

Also the biggest thing… it was a week away from lifts. 

At sixteen and after being partners with Charlie for close to seven years, she trusted him with her life. But it was still scary being held up in the air. One wrong move and they both could get seriously injured. 

She had improved immensely from a few years ago when they had first started lifts, but whenever a new one was introduced Meryl couldn't seem to get over her mental block. People that didn't know Meryl well couldn't see that she was still apprehensive and struggling, but the ones closest to her could see. The moms and Charlie especially. 

"Hey! You ready?" Cheryl asked as she popped her head into her daughters room. She found her deep in thought leaning over her packed bag.   
"What? Oh yeah, sorry!' Meryl said with a laugh as she grabbed her bag and followed her mom out to the car. 

The drive was short, but Meryl spent every moment thinking about the lifts. One again she was pulled from her thoughts when a very energetic Charlie threw Meryl's door open and pulled her out of the car. 

"I'm so excited you're here! A week away from skating!" Charlie said excitedly as he pulled her into a hug.   
"Me too Chuck." Meryl said with a laugh. 

It was amazing the friendship they had. Whenever Meryl was around Charlie, her stress for the most part disappeared. 

After Meryl and her parents got settled in, Charlie practically dragged Meryl down to the lake for a swim. His older brother and sisters were all out with their friends and probably for the last time all week, Meryl and Charlie were alone. 

"Can I tell you something and you not make fun of me?" Charlie asked as they slowly began walking on the dock towards the water.   
"Of course."   
"I've always wanted to learn the dirty dancing lift." 

Meryl tried with all her might not to laugh. Apparently this is what happens when you grow up with some sisters, the guys in the family sometimes need to watch chick flicks. 

"Well come on then!" Meryl said with a laugh as she jumped into the water. 

_Now I've had the time of my life  
_ _No I never felt like this before  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

"Ready?" Meryl asked a few feet away from Charlie. Charlie stood with his feet shoulder width apart and securely grounded.   
"Ready." He said back. 

Meryl tried to run as fast as she could in the water towards Charlie and jumped as she felt his hands on her ribs lifting her up over his head. Meryl screamed and Charlie laughed as she fell forward and he fell backwards into the the water.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

"You okay?" Charlie asked as they both resurfaced.   
"Yes! At first I really wanted to laugh at you Charlie because you did sound a little girly, but this is so much fun!" Meryl said with a laugh as she swam away. "Let's try it again!" 

_I've been waiting for so long  
_ _Now I've finally found someone  
_ _To stand by me_

Charlie and Meryl spent all afternoon laughing and trying to perfect the lift. They were having a lot of fun, but it was really difficult balancing. Charlie could see Meryl's inhibitions melt away because she had no fear of falling since every time she would just fall into the calm water and try again. 

_We saw the writing on the wall  
_ _As we felt this magical fantasy_

Charlie was surprised to feel Meryl's hands wrap around his neck when they resurfaced.   
"Thank you." Charlie smiled as Meryl's breath tickled his ear.   
"For what?" He whispered back.   
"Always knowing how to relax me." She gave him a quick squeeze and swam away. 

_Now with passion in our eyes  
_ _There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
_ _So we take each other's hand  
_ _'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

Meryl and Charlie could tell it was getting late since the sun had started to fall lower on the lake.   
"One more time?" Meryl asked as she swam away. 

Practicing all afternoon must have helped because Meryl finally had perfect balance as Charlie lifted her over his head.   
"Ah! We did it!" Meryl screamed. Charlie laughed as he gently placed her back on the ground. 

"Charlie! Meryl! Dinner." Jacqui yelled as Meryl and Charlie walked out of the lake and grabbed their towels.   
"So, do you still hate lifts?" Charlie asked as he wrapped his towel around him.   
"Charlie this was different. It was like any of our lifts for competition…" Meryl said sadly.   
"But Mer in one afternoon we learned a completely new lift that we've never practiced before. Don't you think if we could both relax and if we did it in the water where we knew we couldn't get hurt that we could learn our lifts a lot quicker?"   
"Maybe." She answered as they walked into the house.   
"I think it's worth a try…" Charlie said.   
"Fine… we can practice our lifts for no more than an hour tomorrow. Then it's back to no skating."   
"You got it." 

_Just remember  
_ _You're the one thing  
_ _I can't get enough of  
_ _So I'll tell you something  
_ _This could be love because_

"Hey can I ask you something?" Meryl and Charlie were curled up in sweat shirts and sweat pants on the couch watching tv together.   
"How did you know that I would love trying the dirty dancing lift?" Meryl asked.   
"I was just trying to find away to relax. Meryl I feel how tense you still get whenever we learn a new lift and then to feel you tense makes me tense. I just wanted to try to find a way to help you relax."   
"Thank you." Meryl said as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

_I've had the time of my life  
_ _No I never felt this way before  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you  
_ _'Cause I've had the time of my life  
_ _And I've searched through every open door  
_ _'Til I found the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

"You ready?" Charlie asked as he Meryl walked to the dock together.   
"I guess." She said nervously.   
"Hey, remember how much fun we had yesterday." He said as he gave her hand a little squeeze. "It'll be okay." He whispered as they put their towels down and both jumped into the water. 

_With my body and soul  
_ _I want you more than you'll ever know  
_ _So we'll just let it go  
_ _Don't be afraid to lose control_

Charlie could feel Meryl tense as they tried the lift for the first time. They did it correctly and they were both fine but Meryl was still tense.   
"You okay?" Charlie asked.   
"Yes." She replied. Meryl was still above Charlie's head in their lift pose.   
"Okay, try to relax. I'm going to keep you up here a little longer. 

Charlie felt Meryl take three deep breaths before he felt her whole body relax.   
"There… you okay?" He asked as he let her down.   
"Yeah… can we try it again?" She asked him.   
"Sure." 

They tried it a few more times and each time Meryl relaxed sooner and the lift became more fluid and comfortable. 

_Yes I know what's on your mind  
_ _When you say:  
_ _"Stay with me tonight."_

Finally Meryl jumped into Charlie's arms completely relaxed and they were able to complete the lift.   
"Mer! We did it!" Charlie said as he placed her back down and pulled her in for a hug.   
"Eeek! I know! I could kiss you right now!" Meryl said with a giggle. 

Charlie wasn't sure if she was serious but was surprised when she pulled slightly away from the hug and started to lean in. 

"Meryl! Charlie! That was great!" Jacqui said as she and Cheryl ran from the deck down to the lake.   
"We've been watching you practice." Cheryl said sheepishly.   
"Thank you." Both Charlie and Meryl said as their hands dropped to their sides and they awkwardly stepped away from each other. 

_Just remember  
_ _You're the one thing  
_ _I can't get enough of  
_ _So I'll tell you something  
_ _This could be love because_

From the suggestion of the moms, Meryl and Charlie practiced the rest of their routine in the water. And once the lift felt comfortable in the water, Meryl and Charlie moved onto the grass with a few matts around them just in case.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
_ _No I've never felted this way before  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you  
_ _'Cause I've had the time of my life  
_ _And I've searched through every open door  
_ _'Til I found the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you_  

To celebrate that night, Meryl and Charlie ate ice cream and watched dirty dancing together. For the rest of the week Meryl and Charlie went back to just being on vacation and having fun with each other. Both could finally stop thinking about skating for a few days and Meryl in general felt so much more relieved. 

____________________________________________________________________________

As the song ended Meryl took out her phone and texted Charlie   
 _I wonder if we could still do the dirty dancing lift? :)_

She was surprised when she felt her phone vibrate a few minutes later.   
 _I don't know. We should try sometime soon :)_

It was crazy how much she loved this man. 


End file.
